All Fall Down
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: The leader of a drug cartel is out to get revenge on Steve only the Governor and Five-0 have taking precautions. Now, Tororro has taken someone close to one of the team for leverage to get Steve and the fight to keep both of them alive ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's another story for y'all! Hope everyone enjoys it! What can I say? I'm a sucker for McDanno Bromance and angst.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Hawaii Five-0 and unfortunately don't own the characters.**

"Governor, is that really necessary?" Steve asks into the phone. He pauses a moment as the Governor says something on the other end of the line. A scowl appears on Steve's face. "We don't need to waste the resources; I can handle…"

Danny smirks as his partner's argument abruptly stops and Steve's jaw clenches. He can feel the annoyance rolling off Steve in waves as the leader of Five-0 listens to the Governor's order. Moving to sit in one of the chairs, Danny crosses his arms and watches Steve in amusement.

"I understand," Steve forces out with a glare aiming at his desk. Ending the call Steve grips his phone and closes his eyes. He taps the phone on his forehead and Danny decides to speak up.

"Let me guess. Denning is making you have a protective detail…" Danny says with an amused grin. It only grows bigger when Steve scowls at him.

"That's the least of it. He's making me stay at a safe house," Steve growls out and glares down at his phone.

"Does he believe the threat to be that imminent?" Danny asks with a frown and sits up. The concern in his voice is not lost on Steve.

"Stop it Danny," Steve orders with a firm look at his partner.

"Stop what?" Danny asks but still gives Steve a concerned and worried look.

"Denning is over-reacting. I'm fine," Steve assures but Danny scowls.

"The Governor wouldn't use the resources unless he absolutely thinks it is necessary," Danny challenges with a determined look meeting Steve's own.

"Come on Danno. This whole thing is ridiculous," Steve says as he throws up his arms before standing up and walking to the other side of his office.

"Devon Tororro isn't someone who makes idle threats Steven!" Danny shouts as he shoves his self to his feet.

"Danno…" Steve begins but Danny's angry and worried voice interrupts him.

"Don't _Danno_ me Steve," Danny grinds out. "The last three people Tororro threatened were mutilated and left scattered in a damn field."

Steve sighs and turns around to look at his partner. The fear and worry encompasses Danny's eyes and Steve deflates. If their roles were reversed Steve wouldn't have waited for Denning to intervene. Danny would've been in a safe house the moment the threat was made.

Danny is right; Devin Tororro is definitely _not_ someone to shrug off. Being the leader of a Latino drug cartel came with massive dangers to those around it. If you pissed off Tororro then your life was forfeit. And having stopped a _massive_ drug deal, Steve most definitely pissed Tororro off.

"We're partners D; I can't just leave you out here by yourself," Steve says with a look at Danny the jersey native can't quite place.

"Didn't realize Chin, Kono, and Lou weren't going to be around," Danny says with a raised brow. Steve scowls and turns away and begins packing what he'll need at the safe house. Danny sighs knowing exactly what Steve is talking about. They're partners and _they_ are each others back up.

"Is the Governor sending a B and W?" Danny asks as he watches his best friend move about the office.

"Yeah. They'll take me to pick up some things from my house and then they'll take me to the safe house," Steve, defeated, explains with a nod of his head.

"Hey, we'll wrap this up as quickly as we can. You'll be back to blowing things up sooner than you think," Danny says and looks at the door when two HPD officers walk in. Steve looks over and sighs.

"Don't do anything stupid," Steve says and looks over at Danny.

"Pretty sure that's my line," Danny replies with a chuckle. Steve gives him a hug before grabbing his belongings and walks out with the officers.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny sighs and leans back in his seat as he runs a hand through his hair. They have been trying to get Tororro the past three days but with no success. It always seems to be they are one step behind him. The fact Steve is going stir crazy isn't helping matters. The few conversations Danny had with his partner on a secure line were spent convincing Steve not to leave the safe house. Tororro is still out there and actively trying to find Steve.

The sound of Grace's ring tone has Danny smiling and pulling out his phone. Grace has been adamant about updates. She's worried about her Uncle Steve and calls every hour it seems. Danny chuckles and shakes his head as he answers the phone. He's glad his daughter and partner are close. Steve is practically his brother and wouldn't want it any other way.

"Nothing new Monkey. Uncle Steve is still safe," Danny says as a way of greeting.

"I'll make sure I pass along the message Detective," a male voice replies and causes Danny to sit up straight in his chair.

"Who is this?" Danny demands and scowls at the chuckle on the other end of the line.

"We need to talk about your partner," the voice continues as if Danny hasn't said anything.

"Tororro," Danny states and the panic sets in. This maniac has his daughter.

"Yes. Now about commander McGarrett. I'm willing to trade. Your daughter for him," Tororro says and causes Danny to run a shaking hand down his face.

"How do I even know she's okay? I want to speak to her," Danny demands with a shaky voice before he hears shuffling on the other end of the line.

"Danno?" Grace's quivering voice sounds over the phone.

"Monkey, hey, are you okay?" Danny asks as he tries to steady his voice and keep his emotions in check. No sense in scarring his daughter further.

"Yes. I want to come home," Grace says with a stifling sob and Danny feels his breath catch in his throat. He knows she's trying to stay brave but it's hard with a psycho killer standing next to you.

"I know Gracie. I'm coming to get you," Danny assures his daughter but her next comment has him forcing a swallow and blinking back the water beginning to fill his eyes.

"Don't let him hurt Uncle Steve, Danno. _Please_ ," Grace begs but before Danny can say anything Tororro begins speaking again.

"Something tells me McGarrett will have no issues trading himself for his niece Detective. Make the call. I'll contact you in an hour with the directions," Tororro says before abruptly ending the call.

"Dammit!" Danny shouts as he knocks a pile of papers off his desk and the panic settles in his stomach.

"Danny?" Chin asks with a furrowed brow and a head popping into Danny's office.

"We have a problem," Danny growls out coldly as he turns to look at his team member.

 **AN: Please review! Love hearing from my readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Thanks for all the support and all the reviews!**

"Maybe we should call Steve…" Kono says even as she hates the idea. Danny shakes his head as he stares at the TV screen with a picture of Tororro on it.

"No. If we tell Steve he'll hand his self over no questions asked. Tororro will kill him on the spot," Danny says and he continues to try to think of a plan. "No. We have to do this without Steve."

"If Steve finds out…" Lou begins and Danny turns to face him.

"Then, don't let him find out Lou," Danny bites out with a scowl and a glare aimed at the large man. Turning around Danny slams a palm into the wall. "Dammit."

"All right. Let's just calm down a minute…" Chin says as he forces his self to calm down.

"Some psycho is holding my daughter hostage and wants me to essentially send my brother to his death to save her. And you're telling me to _calm down_?!" Danny shouts with his glare turning on Chin. Chin forces his self not to shout back. It's obvious that Danny is barely holding it together at the moment.

"That isn't what Chin meant Danny. We just need to think with a level head otherwise this'll just blow up in our faces," Kono steps in with a calm tone as she picks up on the panic radiating off Danny.

"My heads not very level right now," Danny grinds out and chin nods his head in understanding.

"We understand. So, let the rest of us figure this out," Lou says as he puts a hand on Danny's shoulder.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"So, do we all understand the plan?" Chin asks with a look around at the rest of Five-0 who nod their heads. Danny's phone starts ringing and he takes a deep breath before answering it.

"Yeah," Danny growls out. The rest of the team watches and waits as Danny listens. Danny's eyes darken before he speaks again. "Yeah, I get it."

Danny hangs up the phone by pushing the end button harder than necessary. Closing his eyes Danny takes a deep breath. Once he's calm enough to not break something Danny opens his eyes.

"Danny?" Kono asks as she and the rest of the team watches him.

"I have the address. He says he won't release Grace until he sees Steve standing in front of him. We're to go alone. No weapons and no ear pieces," Danny explains but Chin can tell there's more to it.

"Danny, what is it?" Chin asks with a furrowed brow and a step towards his team mate.

"He said he is taking precautions to make sure Steve comes," Danny replies with a shake of his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lou asks with his own brow furrowing.

"I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about this," Danny says and runs a hand through his hair while taking a stuttering breath.

"All right, first things first," Chin says and looks at Danny and sees he's barely holding it together. "Where's the meeting taking place?"

Danny relays the address where the meet will happen on the roof and the team is already on the move. They gather what they need and trail out the office. When they get to the parking lot, Kono gets in her car intent on going to the meet site. She is to be taking position on the roof of the building across the street. Lou gets in his car while Danny and Chin climb into the Camaro. They are meeting a couple blocks away from the site where back up will be waiting in case this thing goes south. Danny squeals off while Chin calls for backup to update them on the proceedings. Hanging up the phone, Chin looks over at Danny who is focusing hard on the road in front of him.

"We'll get Grace back. And Steve will be fine," Chin assures and sees Danny white knuckle the steering wheel.

"Whatever happens Chin, you get Gracie out of there and to safety," Danny grinds out and Chin silently nods his head.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"You going to be okay?" Chin asks as Danny finishes strapping on his vest. Danny's body is wound tight and his jaw tense and Chin knows it's only a matter of time before he loses it. The lieutenant is pretty sure the only reason he hasn't is because if he does they'd have to call Steve to help him calm down.

"Is Kono in position?" Danny asks without acknowledging Chin's question.

"Yeah," Chin answers with a nod. Danny is shutting down and he knows it's his way of dealing with the unbearable stress this situation is putting him in. If Danny can keep his eye on the goal and not think about everything then he'll be okay; he'll get Grace back and Steve will still be alive. The plan is to get Grace to safety as soon as possible when Danny goes to meet Tororro and then, Kono will take Kono out. At least, this is the best circumstance scenario. Chin will wait at the bottom of the stairs and Danny will send Grace down with him while Danny keeps Tororro occupied to allow Kono to get her shot off. Of course, things are bound to go wrong and as much as Danny doesn't want Grace to be present for the kill shot he knows more than likely she will be. Tororro isn't the type of person to let Grace go without seeing Steve anywhere. If the plan succeeds then Steve will never need to know and Danny won't have the two most important people in his life in danger.

"I need you to be at the bottom of the stairs like we talked about. After I send Grace down you need to get her out of there. She doesn't need to see what happens," Danny says and Chin notices the Detective's hands shaking.

"Danny…" Chin tries but Danny cuts him off.

"Just get her out of there Chin," Danny snaps out before turning to go to his car.

"Hey, we have a problem," Lou says as he intervenes before Danny can leave. Chin furrows his brow at the frown present on Lou's face and Danny feels his stomach drop when Lou insists on not looking at him.

"What is it?" Danny asks and Lou leads them to the back of a squad car where an open laptop is placed. The live feed of the local news station is on it and Lou hits a button and the sound comes on.

"We've received news that the daughter of Detective Daniel Williams of Five-0 is being held hostage at this site," the woman says as the camera pans out to show the building the meeting is taking place. _Thank God I talked to Rachel earlier_ , Danny thinks to his self.

"Get them out of there. Now!" Chin says to Duke who has walked over to see what is happening. The reporter's voice sounds through the speakers again as Duke hurries off to relay orders.

"We were told the kidnapper is willing to trade the Detective's daughter for his partner, Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett…" the reporter continues but Danny turns the sound off before she is finished. He turns to Chin and Lou and starts barking orders.

"Call the detail on Steve. If he sees this then we'll have more problems to deal with," Danny orders and Chin and Lou who nod their heads. Lou pulls out his phone and hurriedly begins dialing and Danny shares a look with Chin before jogging to the Camaro. He climbs in and squeals off intent on finishing this before Steve can get to the meet site. Chin sighs and runs a hand through his hair before moving to his own car and climbing in. The plan is for him to park down the street and sneak in the back of the building and keeping out of Tororro's line of sight. Hopefully, Steve didn't get a chance to see the report and Chin doesn't have to hold him back as well.

 **AN: Please send some reviews. I greatly appreciate them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Not real sure with how this one turned out. Hope y'all like it!**

Steve sits in the chair as he flips through the TV channels. Letting out a sigh, he stops on a news channel. If he's going to be stuck here then he might as well keep up to date on what's going on in the world. With another sigh Steve sinks further into the chair and closes his eyes as he listens.

"We've received news that the daughter of Detective Daniel Williams of Five-0 is being held hostage at this site." Steve's eyes pop open and he sits up and stares wide-eyed at the screen. A building appears on the screen and Steve knows exactly where the reporter is. "We were told the kidnapper is willing to trade the Detective's daughter for his partner, Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett…"

Steve jumps off his chair and immediately grabs his gun and badge. He moves to the front door but stops when one of the officers phone rings. Steve listens through the door to the officer talking on the phone out on the porch.

"Hello?" the officer says and waits a few minutes before talking again. "Don't worry, we'll make sure he doesn't see the news. And if he by chance does we'll keep him here even if we have to handcuff him."

Steve steps back and quickly rushes to the back room. He opens a window and climbs out. Dropping to the ground, he stands up and runs towards the front. Stopping, he glances around the corner to see both officers gone. Running to the squad car and hot wires it before squealing away.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny sneaks in the back door while silently cursing the reporter that was out front and thanking Chin for getting them out of there. He hopes Steve doesn't see the news. Making a turn down a hall, Danny sees the door for the stairs. Climbing them to the roof, Danny halts at the door. With a deep breath Danny pulls out his gun and slowly pushes the door open.

"How nice of you to join us Detective," Tororro's voice says and Danny points his gun in his direction. Danny's eyes turn cold when he sees a very distraught Grace in Tororro's clutches. Feeling the panic overwhelm him, Danny quickly tries his best to shove it back down.

"Let her go Tororro!" Danny shouts as he points his gun down away from his daughter but Tororro just chuckles.

"Where's McGarrett Detective? Don't tell me you value his life over your daughter's," Tororro accuses with a raised brow.

"Let her go and you can have him," Danny demands with as much conviction in his voice as he can muster.

"That's not how this works Detective," Tororro says with a shake of his head and he puts a gun to Grace's head. Grace lets out a whimper and Danny's anger and panic rises full force. He has to get Grace out of here or at least get Tororro facing where Kono can get a shot. Before Danny can move on with the plan a voice sends his stomach to the floor.

"Here I am Tororro," Steve's voice sounds behind Danny. With wide eyes Danny glances over at his partner when he sidles up to him.

"Lose the gun," Tororro orders and Danny watches in horror as Steve instantly pulls out his gun and sets it on the ground.

"Steve…" Danny whispers harshly but Steve continues to stare coldly at Tororro.

"Kick it over here and kneel down," Tororro orders again and Steve does it without a second thought. Tororro pushes Grace forward and trains his gun on Steve. Grace runs to Danny and sobs as she clutches him. Steve kneels down and holds his hands up in surrender.

"You two leave," Tororro nods to Danny and Danny shakes his head as he tries to get Grace to go to the stairs.

"Danny get Gracie out of here," Steve says and gives Danny a pleading look. Danny forces a swallow and reluctantly leads Grace back to the door. Once inside the stairwell, Danny bends down and looks at Grace.

"Monkey, I need you to go down the stairs. Uncle Chin is waiting for you," Danny says as he rests his hands on Gracie's arms. Grace shakes her head and tears well up in her eyes.

"I want to stay with you," Grace says and Danny pulls her in for a hug.

"I know baby but…" Danny begins but a gunshot sounds behind him. It's quickly followed by another gunshot, quieter than the first. Danny's wide eyes look behind him and he feels the panic set in again. He looks back at Grace and holds her gaze. "Gracie I need you to go down to Uncle Chin. Uncle Steve needs my help."

Reluctantly, Grace nods her head. She gives her father one last hug before hurriedly moving down the stairs. Danny gives her one last look before pulling his gun out and carefully moving onto the roof once again.

"Steve!" Danny shouts when he sees both Steve and Tororro lying motionless on the ground.

Running over Danny quickly kicks Tororro's gun away. Wanting to check on Steve but knowing he has to make sure Tororro is officially not a threat, Danny moves over to Tororro's body. Looking down, though, Danny takes in the bullet hole in the middle of Tororro's forehead.

With Tororro obviously quickly moves over to Steve. He drops to his knees and his eyes take in the growing spot of blood on Steve's chest. Danny pulls out his phone to call for an ambulance while using his other hand to put pressure on Steve's wound. Before he can make the call, though, Danny hears sirens approaching. Discarding the phone Danny uses both his hands and puts further pressure on the wound.

"Come on Steve, Stay with me."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Kono has her sights on Tororro and watches the exchange happen. She hopes Danny can get Grace out of there because she really doesn't want to kill Tororro in front of Grace. Her eye catches movement and she shifts her line of sight.

"Dammit Steve," Kono whispers when she sees her boss approach Danny and Tororro and Grace.

It doesn't take long for Steve to give himself up and for Danny to disappear through stairwell door with Grace. Kono watches Tororro and Steve exchange words. Things begin to get heated and before Kono knows what's happening a gunshot rings out. As Steve drops to the ground Kono pulls the trigger. Tororro drops as well thanks to the new hole Kono placed in his head.

Without waiting another moment, Kono yanks out her phone and calls Lou. After telling him to send in the calvary and that they have an officer down, Kono packs up her rifle. A few minutes later and Kono is running down the stairs as the sound of sirens are heard outside.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Chin waits at the bottom of the stairs for any sign of Grace. A sound in the hall outside the stairwell has Chin turning his attention to it. Immediately drawing his gun, Chin points it at the door only to have it burst open.

"Five-0! Don't move!" Chin demands as he trains his gun on the newcomer. Taking another look has Chin's eyes widening. "Steve?"

"Chin, where are they?" Steve asks him but doesn't move any further due to Chin's gun still pointing at him.

"What are you doing here?" Chin asks as he holsters his gun.

"Chin! Where are they?!" Steve asks as he ignores Chin's question. Chin wars inside his head whether or not to tell Steve. The determined look on Steve's face has him giving in though. Steve would get to Danny and Grace one way or another.

"They're already on the roof," Chin barely gets out before Steve is shoving past him. Chin watches his boss takes the stairs two at a time in his haste. _Danny's going to kill me_ , Chin thinks with a sigh and a hand running over his face.

A short time later, Chin hears the door at the top of the stairs open and shut. He takes out his gun as he's not sure who it is. An urgent voice and a scared voice are heard but Chin can't make out what is being said. Although, he's pretty sure it's Danny and Grace. A muffled gunshot is heard and Chin's head snaps towards the top of the stairs. The worry sets in and his mind instantly goes to his ohana up on the roof. It doesn't take long for Chin to hear small footsteps descending the stairs. The door is heard opening and shutting again. With a look up the stairs Chin sees Grace and he watches her until she reaches him.

"Grace, you okay?" Chin asks but Grace just hugs him and lets out a sob. "Hey, come on. Let's get you out of here."

"I heard a popping sound. Uncle Chin, what was it?" Grace asks with wide eyes.

"I don't know," Chin lies and gently pushes Grace out of the stairwell. "Come on. I promised your dad I'd get you out of here."

As they exit the building, they hear sirens and Chin feels a pit in his stomach. The ambulance squeals onto the street and stop in front of the building. Chin pulls Grace off to the side as the EMT's rush inside.

"Chin!" Kono calls out and Chin looks over to see her jog over to them.

"Tororro?" Chin asks and Kono nods her head.

"I took care of him," Kono replies and Chin lets out a sigh of relief. Kono's face doesn't relax though and Chin feels his stomach drop again.

"Kono?" Chin asks and Kono's eyes begin to water.

"Is it Danno? Is he okay?" Grace asks with wide, tear-filled eyes and her voice cracking.

"Your dad's fine," Kono assures Grace and offers her a smile.

"Steve?" Chin asks and Kono looks back up at Chin.

"Uncle Steve? Is he okay Auntie Kono?" Grace asks as her eyes wide once again. Kono forces a swallow and bends down to Grace's level.

"I don't know sweetie."

 **AN: Please review; I love hearing from everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay guys, here's the last chapter! Thanks to everyone for y'all's support!**

Chin watches from across the 'private' waiting room. Lou is pacing the floor while Kono stands by the window. As she stares out it Kono periodically wipes a stray tear away. Chin shifts his gaze to Five-o's Second in Command. Danny is sitting in one of the chairs with Grace on his lap. The two of them are clutching each other and Grace is burying her face in her dad's neck. Grace _insisted_ on staying until she knew 'Uncle Steve was okay'. Chin's eyes drift up to Danny whose eyes are glued to the door the doctor disappeared behind whilst his one hand absently stroked Grace's hair.

Chin hopes Steve pulls through this. Not just for the obvious reasons but also because of Danny. It's no secret how close Steve and Danny are and if Steve doesn't make it Danny will never be the same. Chin knows Danny will blame his self for not being able to save him. With a sigh, Chin leans back in his chair hoping for positive news.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Grace shifts in her sleep lying in Danny's lap and he wraps his arms tighter around her. Grace is back and she is safe. That much Danny is thankful for. On the other hand, Steve is in surgery fighting for his life. Danny blinks as his vision blurs.

 _Come on Steve, you stupid son of a bitch. Don't you dare leave me dammit._

The door Danny has been staring at suddenly opens and out walks Steve's doctor. Jumping to his feet, Danny hoists Grace hight into his arms. She shifts but doesn't wake up and Danny is relieved.

"Steve? Is he…?" Danny asks as he feels the rest of the team crowd around him.

"He's alive," Dr. Heigl says with a small smile. The team lets out a breath and Dr. Heigl continues. "The bullet hit his shoulder bone and ricocheted. We were able to retrieve the bullet and patch up the mess it caused. With rest, and barring any complications, the Commander should make a full recovery."

"Can we see him?" Danny asks needing to see his partner for himself.

"Of course. We're putting him in a room. Once he's settled a nurse will come get you," Heigl explains with a nod of his head.

"Thank you doctor," Lou says in relief. Dr. Heigl nods his head in welcome before going to check on his other patients. The team relaxes and move over to the chairs and take a seat. Grace stirs and her head lifts up and she looks at Danny.

"Danno?" Grace asks and Danny gives her a genuine smile.

"Hey Monkey," Danny says and Grace sits up further and looks around. Her gaze falls back on her dad before asking her next question.

"Is Uncle Steve okay?" she asks and Danny's smile softens.

"Yeah, monkey. Uncle Steve is going to be just fine," Danny answers and he pulls Grace in for a hug.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H5H05H50

Steve becomes aware of his surroundings and he's not real sure what has brought him to the surface. That is, until he hears the whispering. He tries to make out what's being said but everything is still foggy.

"Steve?" Danny's hopeful voice sounds over top him. _Not yet. I'm tired_ , Steve thinks to himself.

"Uncle Steve?" a lighter, hopeful voice asks. _Grace?_ Steve thinks and a feeling of relief washes over him. Although, he's not sure why. Suddenly, everything smashes into him and Steve feels the worry and panic encompass him.

"Gracie!" Steve exclaims as he bolts upright. Steve grimaces and lets out a groan when pain shoots through his body at the sudden movement.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey," Danny says calmingly as he puts a hand on Steve's good shoulder and gently pushes him down onto the bed. Taking a couple deep breaths and closing his eyes, Steve gets himself back under control.

"Gracie?" Steve asks and opens his eyes, looking directly at Danny. Danny smiles as a warm feeling flows over him at his partners obvious worry over his daughter.

"See for yourself," Danny says with a nod towards Steve's right. Steve looks over to see Grace sitting on her heels in the chair. Grace gives him a wide grin and Steve returns it. Seeing Grace practically bouncing on her heels he raises his good arm.

"Come here Gracie."

Gracie doesn't wait to be told twice and quickly, but carefully, climbs onto the bed. When she curls up against his side, Steve wraps his good arm around her. He looks over at Danny and sees a smile on his lips.

"You good?" Steve asks needing to know that they are both okay. Danny's eyes shift over to Steve. AS much as he wants to yell at Steve for putting himself in harms way he can see Steve's tired.

"Yeah. Now I am," Danny says as he rests a hand on Steve's arm.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

 **3 DAYS LATER…**

"Steve! Grace! The burgers are ready!" Danny shouts from where he's piling the burgers onto a plate from the grill. Danny and Grace (Rachel gave permission for her to go with Danny on an off-weekend to go visit Steve) went to Steve's for a cookout. Just the three of them. Danny left his partner inside the house with his daughter while he grilled the hamburgers. Picking up the plate, Danny walks in the door. "Steve. Grace."

Danny stops when he enters the living room. A smile spreads across his face at the sight that greets him. Steve is sprawled out on the couch. Grace is between Steve and the couch curled up into Steve's side. Both of them are fast asleep. With a shake of his head, Danny sets the plate on the table in the kitchen.

He's glad everything worked out and that the two people that mean the most to him came out of it all right. Danny didn't know what he'd do if he lost either of them.

A smile appears on his face as he remembers the conversation he had with Steve. There was much yelling on his part. For Steve's part, he did his best to stay calm. In the end it came down to two facts. That Danny should have told Steve and that Steve should've waiting before intervening.

Danny runs a hand through his hair and lets out a sigh. A thought occurs to him and Danny pulls out his phone. Silently walking into the living room Danny takes a picture of Steve and Grace.

"Don't even think about it," Steve's voice says and Danny startles slightly not expecting Steve to be awake. A glance at Steve tells Danny that his partner is most definitely awake.

"The burgers are ready," Danny says and Steve slowly sits up, careful of the sleeping child next to him. "She needs to eat."

Danny nods towards Grace before walking back into the kitchen. With a grin, Danny sets the ID for Steve on his phone to the picture he just took. He moves to put his phone away but then sends a quick message first. A few moments later and Danny chuckles at Steve's exclamation.

"Danny!"

Danny looks over when Grace bounds into the room and begins filling a plate. Steve walks in and glares at Danny but Danny sees a smile playing on Steve's lips. Steve sets his phone on the table and begins filling his plate as well. Danny takes a seat and his gaze takes in Steve's phone. He grins when he sees Steve's background picture; the one Danny had just sent him. Yeah, he is glad his family is back and safe.

 **AN: Thanks again for everyone's support! It's much appreciated! Please review.**


End file.
